Birthday Boy
by Twilight's Shadow
Summary: Um, its not really supernatural...only a tiny bit.... Anyway, its somebody's BDay? Can ya guess who? Five bucks it's ain't who ya are expecting! Though, if you have seen the Sensui saga, it's kinda a spolier...I'm so bad at summaries...R&R!


Today is...MY B-DAY! YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! Well, actually, it was yesterday...But annnnyway, guess who else's b-day is today (was yesterday)...

Mysterious person: Twilight...I will give to the count of three to untie me...1-

TS: 2, 3! YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY, WE CAN COUNT!

MP: -.-...I am going to kill you when-

TS/gasp/ That's not very nice to say, person-I-can't-say-the-name-of-until-the-end-of-this-one-shot-fic!

MP: O.o...You wrote a fic about me? Why?

TS: 'Cause it's your b-day! Who wouldn't want a little recognition on there b-day?

MP/blushes/...Thanks...

TS: No prob! Hey, when this is over, I'll untie ya, k? Now peeps, stop wasting with the mindless banter of me. Read and enjoy the fic!

DisclaimerP/gasp/I forgot to say this in_ Sleeping Overs_! Oh NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

Evil lawyer dudes/get closer to TS with big evil glints in the eyes/Hehehehehehehehehe...

TS: Buuuuuuut, I will saying it now...I DON'T OWN YUYU HAKUSHO! If I did, I would be the only girl on the show, surrounded by all the cute boys.../smiling dazed-like, drooling/

Youko Kurama: Exactly _why _you don't own the show. /beats evil lawyer dudes away/

TS/sticks out tongue/ Leave me alone, meanie! Wait...you're Youko! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH/glomps Youko/

Youko: Can't...breathe...x.X

TS: Please enjoy!

* * *

He was alone.

Always alone.

But this was his life.

He was destined to be alone.

Even when he though he had a purpose, when he had a mission to do something.

Even when he had comrades, who needed his skills...

He was still alone.

No one could break his outer shell, the one he protected himself with, the one that made him seem aloof and evil.

But he wasn't, and the only one who could understand that...was dead now...

So, I suppose, he was alone again...

Why should today be any different?

How could today be any better?

Why is it? Why did people celebrated getting closer the end of everything they lived for...

Of everything...

"Hey mister! Whatcha doin'?"

The man looked up, realizing that his thoughts had leaded him to a park. He was sitting, staring into a creek, with a distant look that hinted confusion and depression. That was probably the reason why this little boy, with gentle green eyes and black hair that gave off a blue tint, had grace the man with his presence.

"Did ya hear me, mister? I said why are-"

"Yeah, I heard _ya _kid," the man said gruffly, vaguely wondering if he could restrain himself chucking this bothersome kid into the water any longer than he had already.

The kid sat next to the man, even though his glare clearly told those with half a brain to do otherwise. It was silent for a second, but, because of the knowledge of knowing the child was next to him, couldn't place himself back into the thoughts that were once so occupying.

"Look, kid. What do you _want_?" the man asked finally, seeing the kid wasn't going to say anything any time soon.

"I just wanna make sure you wouldn't jump," the boy said with a smile.

"_What?"_

"My dad said when he saw ya that you looked like you were gonna jump and drown yourself. I just wanna to make sure you wouldn't."

The man stared at the boy, then back to where he guesses the boy came from. A party was being held, balloons, streamers, the works. Two boys, much like the one sitting next to the man, were chasing a little girl who was crying as the boys were throwing water balloons at her at a constant rate. There were a couple of adults, but most of them were talking amongst themselves, so it was no wonder they did not noticed the boy missing. His stare came back to the boy for a second, then to the stream once again. "Well, I'm not going to jump, so you can go back to your party."

The boy's gaze watched the party for a moment, but came back to the man with a smile. "It's my birthday today!"

"Oh _really_," the man said, not at all trying to mask the sarcasm.

"Yep! I'm turning 7!" the boy's smile grew larger as he held up fingers to visualize his age for the man.

"Congrats, kid. Now why don't you-"

"When's your birthday, mister?" the boy interrupted, proving that, whether this boy really was the age he claimed, he did have the attention-spam of a 7 year old. The man glared as harshly and as angrily as one of his nature could, but, as somewhat expected, it didn't work. The boy smiled with all the blissful ignorance one of his age could, not realizing the man's actually thoughts about him. Finally realizing defeated, the man sighed and retired, "Today is my birthday, kid."

"IT IS! Then, where's your party and-and your family and-"

"Don't have one, kid," the man said, standing up and brushing of his faded jeans. The kid stared sadly at the man, then at the grass he was sitting upon, a reply to this blunt answer coming out in the faintest of whisper, "Oh..."

The man stared at the kid, placing his hands into his jacket pocket. It wasn't getting late, but he thought it time for him to leave. "Well, see ya later, kid. Happy Birthday."

The boy continued to stare at the ground as the man began walking away, but looked up as he realized he could do something about this 'great injustice'. "Mister, wait!"

The man looked at the boy tiredly and annoyed as the child ran to a table that held what looked like colored boxes. He grabbed a nicely wrapped medium sized box and ran back to the man, thrushing the item into the man's face. "Here ya go!"

The man took the box gingerly into his hands. "...Are you giving this to me?"

"Yeah!"

"But...why?" the man asked to the selfless gesture. The boy smiled and said, "Everyone should have a present on there birthday!"

The man stared at the boy then at the package, and smiled. "Thanks kid."

The boy's smiled turned into a grin, until he heard his father call his name, "Sukujo!"

The two looked up to see a mid-30 year old with hair much like his son's and hazel eyes, approaching them with a wary look in his eyes.

"Hi Dad!" Sukujo chipped happily to the newcomer. The boy looked at his new friend with a smile and said, "I gotta go now! Happy Birthday!"

He ran up to greet his father, whom immediately asked whom was the man his son had previous been speaking with, "He's my friend! Today is his birthday too!"

Sukujo's father looked back at the man, who began to walking in a different direction, and smiled, at his son, "Good job, Sukujo."

Sukujo flashed a knowing smile to the older man. Suddenly, he ran, in a different direction than his "father", into a nearby forest. His youthful form slowly disappearing into the overcrowded shadows of the trees...

* * *

Hagiri Kaname slowly opened his eyes, awaking to the bright afternoon sun. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes to rid the blur the temporarily held, peering around at his surroundings. He was...in the park...near the stream...But, he could have sworn he walked back to his apartment...

...Maybe he had fallen asleep after talking to Sukujo. He turned around, expecting to see the party still in process, or at least its remains. Nothing. Hagiri stood up, but not before knocking over something that lay near his feet. It was...a package?

He lifted it to examine it to find...it was the same as the one in his dream...Or did it actually happen? Hagiri, with the box secure under his arm, walked over to the picnic table where the party was once held...or was suppose to be held...and found that it was completely barren. The table, though covered in used gum and graffiti, looked as though it had not been used for some time now, especially for a birthday party.

Time seemed to slow for a moment as the man thought of any possibly_ sane _explanations for this mystery, but, after the said moment pasted, Hagiri decided not to question it. Strange things were constantly happened to him; he had gotten pretty use to it by now.

He began walking to his home, the gift in held preciously his arms. And even though he was not sure what it was (an unknown action figure from a movie he had probably never held of, he guessed), he would keep it safe, even after his time was over, he would always keep it safe, _forever_.

And, maybe, he did have a purpose after all...

"You're not alone, Hagiri-kun. I will always be with you," a figure with wings that resemble those of a vibrant angel whispered with a smile. He sat, as silent silhouette hiding amongst the shadows, in the trees, as Hagiri passed under. His black hair blew playfully in the wind as the look in his green eyes danced mischievously. He dashed to the next tree, trying effortlessly to keep up with the man.

Happy Birthday, Hagiri-kun. Don't worry, you're not alone.

You're never alone...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY SNIPER-KUN! Today's his, and mine, birthday! Well, actually, it was yesterday, Feb. 3rd...O.o...OH WELL!

Sniper: I can't believe you wrote this...

TS: Why not? I LUV YA, DDDDUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH/glomps Sniper/

Sukujo (his guardian angel, btw): ME TOOOOOOOO/glomps Sniper too

Sniper: Can't...breathe...feeling...numb...X.x

TS & Sukujo: O.o...WE DIDN'T DO IT/runs away/

Youko: -.-...FOOLS! WHY I MUST SURROUND MYSELF WITH SUCH IDIOTS!

Kuwabara: 'Cause of the free food and the dental plans, duh!

Youko:...Oh yeah...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SNIPER-KUN, AND ANYONE ELSE WHO'S BIRTHDAY IS IN THIS YEAR, NEXT YEAR, OR ANY OTHERS, which is everyone...so...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO EVERYONE! YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

Hiei:...Sugar is evil...

Yusuke: That's funny, I thought it was crystallized.

Hiei:O.o...Wow...I didn't even though that word was in your vocabulary!

Yusuke: MEANIE/sticks out tongue/

And those waiting for Chaotic Angels, DON'T WORRY! I will write Chp 6 soon!

BBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!

Ja Ne

Twilight's Shadow


End file.
